Revival of Galactic
by Mr-Paper-Luigi-66
Summary: Join my new OC Admin Michael and Team Galactic's Saturn as they set out to revive Team Galactic. Will it work? Or will it turn out like the Team Rocket revival?


For now, this is a experiment. **Revival of Galacitc**. This does not include the heatran storyline of platinum. Featuring a new OC: Galactic Admin Michael 

Name: Michael (Last name never spoken for security reasons)  
Age: He never says, but probably twenty something  
Hometown: Sunnyshore City  
Personalitly: Like to get the job done with no hassle and will always put a stop to any problem no matter what.  
Why he joined: Michael was swimming one day and nearly drowned. A young Cyrus had saved him and Michael owed him his life.  
Pokemon  
Alakazam(Male): Trained from the Abra his grandfather had gave him. Alakazam respects Michael. Walks with Michael. Moves Psychic, Shadow Ball, Calm Mind and Thunderpunch  
Weaville(Female): A Sneasel he got while working as a grunt. She will obey anyone from Team Galactic but only on request of Michael. Moves, Ice beam, Dark Pulse, Shadow claw and blizzard  
Hitmonlee(Male): While researching for Team Galactic in Kanto, Michael met a little Tyrougue. It refused to be caught, but stays by his side and fights for him. Moves, Blaze kick, close combat, bulk up and hi jump kick  
Relicanth(Male): Michael got this while working under cover at team aqua. Relicanth can be clumsy but otherwise battles well. Moves, head smash, waterfall earthquake and 

Chapter 1: The arrival. 

"In other news, Twinleaf resident Lucas saved us from Team Galactic after stopping Cyrus in a strange place called the distortion world and caught Giritina, a legendary pokemon. Now for the sports..." Saturn and the few remaining grunts had already heard the news. Cyrus, Mars and Jupiter had given up and Saturn didn't ever care for Charon. Saturn and the grunts didn't know what to do now. They couldn't just give up the whole team. They needed a way to become a powerful force again. But there were few members left and Saturn had no plan for the future of Team Galactic.  
Saturn had never wanted to suffer the same fate as the other teams across the regions. But it had. Stopped by a little boy. 

Meanwhile, in the sky, Admin Michael had already heard the news too and was returning from Kanto fast in the helicopter. Saturn was expecting him to return any second. "You look worried, sir" said a female grunt. Worried was quite the understatement. "Indeed I am" he replied, trying to stay cool. "But I can't help feeling something is about to change". And how right Saturn was. 

Soon, the sound of the galactic helicopter landing caused silence in the Veilstone HQ. Michael and two grunts stepped out of the helicopter and walked into the huge building. They found a few grunts sitting at a table having lunch and Saturn was bracing himself for a big telling off. "Saturn" Michael called. "Y-y-yes Michael?" he asked. "I leave for a year to find recruits for our big plan to return and find one admin and a handful of grunts!" Michael yelled. "Er... It would seem so, Michael" Saturn said, trying to redeem himself. "I stayed behind when the rest went to Mount Coronet" Saturn countinued. "And I'm afraid we'll have to closed down Team Galactic, there's not enough members" Saturn sighed. "Well it's a good job I went recruiting then!" Michael joked as he led Saturn outside. 

There, in the sky above them, was 10 big helicopters ready to land. "Oh my Arceus!" said Saturn in awe. "Michael, how did you do this?" Saturn asked. "Well, while working undercover at Team Aqua, they had loads of big helicopters and submarines. So after they disbanded, I stole them and got them changed to suit team galactic. After hearing the news. I took the helicopters and picked up all the recruits. Then I came back." Michael explained. 

When everyone got settled in, there was one thing left to do. "There's one thing left to do" Michael told Saturn. "What?" he asked. "To decide who should lead this revival". Michael told him. "But how?" Saturn also asked. Of course there was no plan for the revival and Saturn and the few grunts had just been expecting to give up. Saturn had also assumed Michael had given up while he was doing work in the other regions. But Michael still owed Cyrus his life and only on Cyrus' order would he stop. 

How will the new leader be chosen? Who will be the new leader? And when will the next chapter arrive? Find out next time in chapter 2: The revival begins! 

P.S Sorry if this chapter is too short for you, it's just something to start with.  
Mr-Paper-Luigi-66 :) 


End file.
